Dernière année à Poudlard
by Coma Berenices
Summary: Draco et Hermione passent leur dernière année à Poudlard en tant que préfet en chef. Dès le début, dès l'arrivée à la gare les péripéties commencent et ne finiront plus... attention des scènes hot très hot et très tot
1. Default Chapter

Dernière année à Poudlard.

1er chapitre : Le train 5972.

A bord du Poudlard Express, Hermione, Ron et Harry en compagnie de Dean, Seamus et de Neville, étaient en route pour rentré au chateau pour leur dernière année. Autant dire que tous les septièmes années étaient très stéssés. Les garçons à leurs habitude parlaient toujours de Quiddicht, et Hermione sortit son livre _Livre des enchantements niveau sept. _Elle lisait tranquillement quand elle eut une envie folle d'aller au toilette. Elle se leva, sans prononcer un mot, car les garçons étaient toujours occupés à parler de sport. Elle alla donc au toilette et quand elle sortit pour ce laver les mains dans le lavabo, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il vienne me demander ? Pourquoi ? et quelle idiote que je suis, pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? Je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec lui ! 

Elle ferma le robinet, essuya ses mains, et sortit des petits coins quand, elle vit passer devant elle une tête blonde très vite. Elle faillit reculer d'un pas mais la main de la tête blonde lui attrapa le poignet. Il avait un sourire vicieux. Il l'a regarda de haut-en-bas et lui adressa un salut. Hermione ne comprennait rien à rien ! Comment Malefoy la regardait et pourquoi il lui avait attraper le poignet lui qui ne touche pas les moldus.

Draco : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. C'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit des nouvelles de septième année. Mais je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Bon je vais vous laisser et je vais aller rejoindre mes amis. Si vous voulez venir me voir c'est ce compartiment là ( en designant du doigt une porte pas très loin) Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Draco lacha la main d'Hermione et s'engouffra dans une cabine avec des autres Serpentards en train de ce moquer des autres. Hermione resta bouche bée. Pourquoi Draco lui avait parler comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle rentra dans les W.C. et regarda son reflet une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Elle avait des mèches de couleurs blondes et cuivres dans les cheveux, elle s'était légèrement maquiller, un trait de eyesliner noir, un peu de mascara, un peu de gloss. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval partant du sommet du crâne. Elle portait un marcel noir transparent avec un débardeur en dessous, un jean bleu foncé et les dernières Addidas blanches aux rayures rouge. En fait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Juste un peu mais c'est tout. Elle regarda de nouveau derrière la porte et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers le compartiments de ses amis. Elle entra et vit que Ginny était entré dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui explique tout, encore sous le choc de ce qui vennait de ce passer tout à l'heure. Ginny lui avait expliquer qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu mais Hermione restait soucieuse. Quand Ron lui dit qu'elle fallait qu'elle aille dans le compartiments des préfet-en-chef pour expliquer les règles aux nouveaux préfets, elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand Harry la retint par le poignet, ce leva à son tour et l'embrassa langoureusement avant qu'elle sorte. Personne ne semblait choqué par leur hatitude et même Neville lança un petit Ils vont bien ensemble . Hermione dégoutée, sortit de la pièce en pensant à ce que vennait de faire Harry. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aime. Pour elle c'était son meilleur ami c'est tout, mais lui la prennait pour sa petite amie et il fallait qu'elle lui dise se qu'elle ressentait. Elle marcha vers le compartiment des préfet-en-chef et y découvra Draco, torse nu en train de mettre son uniforme : apparement l'entrainement de Quiddicht portait ses fruits car il avait la silouhette d'un nouveau joueur de rugby. Il avait coupé court ses cheveux, il n'avait donc pas de gel. Quand il la vit entré, un nouveau sourire viscieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il y avait dans son regard une sorte de lueur, il la regarda encore de haut en bas.

Draco : Je crois que tu t'es trompé de compartiment.

Hermione : Je ne crois pas Malefoy !

Draco fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Hermione. Il la regarda de haut en bas et essuya sa main sur son pantalon. Hermione avait très bien compris pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle rosit légèrement et essaya de garder son sang-froid.

Hermione : Alors c'est toi l'autre préfet-en-chef ?

Draco : Je vois que t'es très perspicace, Granger. Bon sens de l'observation. Mais maintena t'évite de me parler. Je me suis déjà sali la main, et j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Hermione rougit encore plus. Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant très fort la porte. La fenêtre se brisa et les débrits tombèrent à terre. Elle marcha très vite jusqu'a son compartiment, entra dedans et s'assit sur la banquête. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes, elle fixait sun reflet dans la glace, elle était exactement comme tout autre sorcier, elle n'avait rien dun monstre. Elle était très énervée et quand Harry s'approcha près d'elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle avait répondu avec beaucoup de colère :

Hermione : C'est pas le moment, laisse-moi tranquille pour une fois !

Harry se stoppa net en voyant comment réagissait Hermione et ne lui dit plus rien. Elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes et les joues rouge de furreur. Draco dut expliquer les recommandations aux nouveaux préfets et il en avait marre de les entendre poser sans arrêt des questions. Il les vira du compartiment et resta seul. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler. Il pensa à ce que son père lui avait dit avant de monter dans le train.

Draco, essai d'obtenir un maximun d'ASPIC, parce qu'il te faudra beaucoup de capacité si tu espère m'impressioner. Je serai très content de toi, si comme moi, tu obtenais au moins douze ASPIC. Je t'enverrais des lettre tous au long de l'année pour voir ton évolution. Ne me déçoie pas Draco, je compte sur toi. Et une autre personnes aussi compte sur toi mais je préfère te laisser le doute. Je ne t'embrasse pas, tu me comprends mais il faut que je parte. Passe une bonne année, essais de travailler du mieux que tu peux. Et tu peux être sur que tu auras un emploie dès ta sortit de Poudlard. 

Pourquoi son père tennait tant qu'il est autant d'ASPIC. Bien sur celà ce comprent qu'un père veuille que son fils réussisse mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lucius du bien être des études de son fils. Il sentit le train ralentir. Il remarqua qu'il était encore dans le compartiment des préfet-en-chef et qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement mit son uniforme. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea avec beaucoup de mal jusqu'a son compartiment où se trouvait ses vêtements car les élèves le bousculaient dans les couloirs étroit du train. Il s'habilla et sortit du train. Il était vide. Il marcha lentement et regarda ses pieds au lieu de regarder droit devant lui. Il marcha, marcha et BOUM ! il se prit quelqu'un. Il tomba à la reverse et sa valise s'ouvra et déversa tous les objets quelle contenait.

Draco : OH ! TU POURRAIS FAIRE UN PEU ATTENTION QUAND TU MARCHES, TU DEVRAIS AUSSI T ACHETER UNE BONNE PAIRE DE LUNETTE...

Hermione : CA VA C EST TOI QUI DEVRAIT T EN PRENDRE A TOI-MÊME. EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN REGARDE SES PIEDS QUAND IL MARCHE ? JE CROIS PAS NON !

Ils criaient en même tant et ils n'entendaient pas ce que disait l'autre. Hermione arrêta de hurler et elle vennait juste de remarquer que c'était lui.

Hermione : A c'est toi ! Pourquoi t'es pas parti avec les autres ?

Elle parla comme le professeur McGonagall, c'est à dire avec beaucoup de dureter dans la voix. Draco se raidit en entendant le son de sa voix. Il avait une folle envie de la frapper. Il se releva et ramassa ses affaires. Hermione se baissa pour l'aider mais Draco lui sortit une habituelle vanne.

Draco : Je n'ai pas envie de les désinfecter ce soir. Chuis trop fatigué pour ça, alors maitenant laisse-moi et va retrouver tes chers amis.

Hermione : Heureusement que moi j'en ai ! Des vrais amis.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du train avec Pattenrond dans son bras gauche et la valise qui trainait par terre dans la main droite. Draco resta seul dans le train en ramassant ses affaires puis il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une valise qui traine à terre. Il leva son visage pour voir la personne et vit Hermione, remontant dans le train avec un air abattu.

Hermione : Ils sont tous partis ! Plus personnes ! Tous le monde est parti et il ne reste même pas une seule barque pour rentrer au chateau. Je crois qu'on est coincé dans ce fichu train, toi et moi !

Draco la regarda avec un peu d'anxiété et de contrariété. Il n'aimait pas être en compagnie de sang-de-bourbe-ras-de-bibliothèque, autant dire avec Hermione.

Draco : Quoi ?...Parti ? (Reprennant ses esprits )Il est pas question que je reste avec toi dans ce fichu train sans personnes d'autre. je vais en ville chercher un endroit où dormir ! Toi reste ici si ça te fait plaisir mais moi il est pas question que je reste avec toi ici !

Hermione : Tu te répettes !

Draco ramassa sa dernière chaussette, la mit dans sa valise, la porte sur son épaule et sortit du train. Au moment où il allait descendre du train, Hermione lui posa une question.

Hermione : Pourquoi tu me fuis, je n'ai pas la peste !

Draco resta une secondes en train de penser à se question puis sortit vraiment du train. Hermione le voyait partir dans la nuit. Il disparaissait petit à petit et Hermione s'installa dans un compartiment .Elle s'assit sur la banquête et regarda le chateau.

Pourquoi j'ai attendu ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas aller avec les autres ? 

Elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, ferma les yeux et s'endormis d'un sommeil léger, Pattenrond lové sur ses cuisses. Elle avait une main posé sur la tête du chat et l'autre était sur la banquête.

Draco marchait dans les rues du Près-au-lard. Personne. Il n'y avait personne, tous les magasins étaient fermés, et les hotels aussi. Il se résigna donc à retourner dans le train. Il fit demi-tour, passa devant le bar de Mme Rosemetta et marcha vers le Poudlard Express.

Elle est bizarre cette nana. Toujours à poser des questions mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe, une belle sang-de-bourbe ! ouais. J'aimerais bien me la faire mais j'ai pas envie d'attraper sa maladie ! 

Il monta dans le train et se dirigea vers le compartiment où dormait Hermione. Il se disait qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler et tant mieux d'ailleurs, mais au moins s'il fermait la porte la chaleur que produirait les deux corps pour rendre la pièce plus chaude et il faisait très froid dans un train la nuit. Il entra dans la pièce et balailla la pièce du regard. Il ferma la porte et s'assit devant Hermione. Elle dormait profondément, pensa-t-il. Il se leva et l'approcha doucement. Il la regarda de très près. Son nez était à moins de deux centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Il regarda les moindre détails de son visage. Il regarda son menton, sa bouche, ses joues, son nez et quand il voulut regarder ses yeux, il sursautta et tomba à la renverse par terre en se prennant la banquête dans la tête. Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert, le regardant comme s'il portait la plus horrible des maladies.

Draco était essouflé comme s'il vennait de parcourir plus de quinze kilomètres.

Draco : Mais ça va pas la tête !

Hermione : Excuse-moi ? C'est moi qui va pas bien ? Ce n'est pas moi qui regardait tout ton visage comme si t'étais un truc encore jamais découvert ! Et pourquoi tu me regardait comme ça ?

Draco ne répondait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait approché de si près.

Hermione : REPONDS !

Draco : Je voulais voir si les sang-de-bourbes ont les mêmes visage que nous !

Hermione : Mais tu te fou de moi, ma parole ! Tu me prends pour un Strangulot ? Je suis comme toi ! Enfin non, moi je ne suis pas avec un cerveau de la taille d'une fourmie !

Hermione s'était levé, sans en être aperçus, mais elle se rassit. Elle avait croisé les bras et les jambes. Elle avait un regard des plus méprisant.

Hermione : Je crois que tu peux partir, non ? Ce train est vide de fond en comble ! Je ne vois pas comment tu voudrais rester avec une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Draco ne bougea pas. Il regarda Hermione avec un regard surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'énervement, même quand il s'était pris une gifle de sa part.

Hermione : SORT ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Draco ne bougeait toujours pas.

Hermione : D'accord ! Tu ne veux pas partir alors c'est moi qui partirais ! Je ne vais quand même pas rester avec quelqu'un qui me traite, qui me méprise et qui en plus me prends pour un chien à trois tête.

Soudain elle sourrit repensant à sa première année et à sa première rencontre avec touffu le chien d'Hagrid. Elle se leva, prit son chat et sa valise et sortit de la pièce en partant dans le coin le plus éloigner d'où se trouvait Draco. Elle marcha, marcha et trouva un compartiment très froid mais très éloigner et s'y installa. Elle posa son chat sur la banquête et sa valise sur le filet. Elle s'allongea sur la banquête et s'endormie aussitôt toujours d'un sommeil léger, mais encore plus léger cette fois.

En se réveillant, elle avait une couette sur elle. Elle regarda au alentour mais personne était présent dans la pièce. Elle s'assit, posa sa tête contre la fenêtre. La vitre était gelé. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle regarda les vitres du chateau éclairé, aux plats suculents, à la chaleur de la Grande Salle, à la chaleur. Elle se leva, décidé, la couette tomba à terre et elle eut un long frisson. Elle sortit de son compartiment et se dirigea vers la sortit. Quand elle passa devant la porte du compartiment où s'était alonger Draco, elle s'arrêta et repensa à la façon dont il l'avait regarder. Jamais elle n'avait vu Malefoy le regarder comme ça. Un frisson la parcourra de nouveau. Elle sortit du train, se dirigea vers le lac. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieur et essaya plus formule pour faire apparaître une barque. Elle n'en connaissait aucune. Elle essaya de faire apparaître un radeau mais rien. Elle ne connaissait aucune formule. Elle se résigna à retourner dans le train. Elle marcha lentement, sentant que l'air froid d'une nuit de septembre lui remettrait les idées en place. Hermione monta dans le train et se trouva nez-à-nez à Draco. Il la regarda mais bizarement son regard était vide. Il n'y avait ni dégoût, ni crainte, ni quoi que soit d'autre. En fait, Draco la regarda avec intérêt repensant à sa question de tout-à-l'heure.

Draco : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Alors cette nouvelle histoire ? Bien ou pas ? J'attend avec impatience toutes vos rewieus !

Gros Bisous §evo !


	2. discution entre amis

2me chapitre : Petite discussion entre ami !

Hermione fut surprise quand elle entendit ses mots sortant de la bouche de Draco. Elle le suiva dans son compartiment et bizarrement aucun sentiment lui disait de refuser cette invitation ! Elle entra dans la pièce, s'assit sur la banquête de gauche, juste en face de Draco. Un silence suivait les derniers mouvements d'Hermione. Draco évitait le regard d'Hermione et regardait le chateau. Hermione elle regardait fixement Draco. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Hermione parla.

Hermione : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as voulu que l'on parle !

Draco ne répondait pas. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de parler avec elle mais il trouva une idée assez vite. Au moment où Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Draco se leva et regarda la gare et parla d'une voix caverneuse.

Draco : Tu veux bien m'aider à passer les ASPIC ?

Hermione interloquée : Quoi ? Mais tu te fou de moi ou quoi là ? Ecoute-moi bien attentivement ! Ca va faire presque sept ans qu'on se ...(cherchant ses mots) cotoît, et je peux te dire aujourd'hui que j'en ai assez de t'entendre de traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et aujourd'hui tu me demandes, si je peux t'aider à passer tes ASPIC ! C'est vraiment du foutage de gueule que tu fais là ! J'en ai marre de ...de...DE TOI ! T'aimes bien te foutre ma gueule derrière mon dos, devant même ça c'est plus grave, j'en ai pris l'habitude mais là tu dépasses les bornes TU COMMENCES A ME CHAUFFER ET JE PEUX TE DIRE QUE SI IL T ARRIVE ENCORE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES DANS CE GENRE TU AS TES "AMIS" POUR TE DEFOULER ! ALORS MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ET NE PARLES PLUS DE TOUTE L'ANNEE SCOLAIRE NON DE TOUTE LA FIN DE TA VIE !

Hermione s'était levée et pointait son index sur Draco. Elle tremblait de furreur puis soudain sa main alla se coller sur la joue de Draco très fort.Quand elle enleva sa main, la joue de Draco était rouge. Elle ne comprennait pas tellement pourquoi mais cette question si simple l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle tourna le dos à Draco qui était resté debout mais qui était adossé contre la vitre. Draco ne comprennait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait explosé comme elle venait de le faire mais surtout il ne comprennait pas pourquoi elle l'avait giflé, surement toutes les colères gardés interieurement pendant des années qui vennait d'éclater. Calme comme un volcan endormi, mais aussi explosive que celui-ci. Il essayait de trouver un prétexte pour parler avec elle.

Draco : Euh... Elle était assez chaude la couette ?

Hermione tourna si violemment la tête que Draco sursautta. Elle le regarda avec les yeux rouges et des larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle était tellement énervé qu'elle l'aurait bien frapper de nouveau.

Hermione : Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ? Non c'est bon ! Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on arrête de se disputer mais là c'est trop ! Je n'arrive plus à te supporter !

Elle s'était approché si près de Draco, qu'elle arrivait à sentir la chaleur sortir de son corps dans ce compartiment si froid. Elle s'approcha très, très près et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de Draco, approcha sa bouche de celle de Draco et elle l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'une pluie de pétales. Elle avait envie de se retirer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Draco lui semblait très surpris et pourtant, ce baiser il l'avait si ardement désiré qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il finisse. A bout de souffle, Draco retira sa bouche de celle d'Hermione.

Draco : Que va dire Potter s'il sait ce qu'on vient de faire ?

Hermione : Je m'en fou de lui, dès demain je le quitte.

Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais goûter à un baiser si sensuel. Elle regarda Draco et soudain elle se retira de ses bras et alla contre la porte.

Hermione : Je suis vraiment désolé Malefoy, je crois que je suis aller trop loin aujourd'hui. Désolée! Je crois que je vais ...partir !

Hermione était sortit dans le couloir mais Draco s'avança et l'attrapa par le poignet comme il l'avait fait quand elle était sortit des toilettes.

Draco : Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne m'a pas déranger le moins du monde.

Hermione sembla surprise au dire de Draco. Elle le fixait avec un regard plein de surprise.

Draco : Assis-toi.

Hermione : Non. T'es pas mon père. Je veux pas m'asseoir à côté d'un gars qui méprise les gens pour leur sang ! c'est du racisme ! tu crois vraiment qu'un jour je m'assierait à côté de quelqu'un comme toi ? Au début je disais rien. Je laissais couler. MAIS LA TU TE PRENDS TROP LA TETE MON GARS ! SA S ACCUMULAIT CHAQUE ANNEE JE DISAIS RIEN. T'AS UTILISER TOUTES LES OCASIONS POUR CONTREDIRE HARRY, RON ET MOI. LE FOURCHELANG, SON NOM DANS LA COUPE DES TROIS CHAMPIONS OMBRAGE ! BIENTOT CA VA ETRE QUOI ? VOLDEMORT ?

Au nom de Voldemort Draco s'était redressé et avait poussé un soupir de peur.

Hermione : Ah ba tiens ! qui l'airais cru ? Toi tu as peur du patron de ton père ? J'espère qu'Azkaban l'a changé ! Avoir un père comme le tiens non merci !

Draco : Ca y est ? Tu t'es bien défouler ?

Hermione ne parlait plus. C'est vrai elle s'était défouler et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Elle le regardait dans les yeux et elle comprit qu'elle avait touché un point faible. Elle voulut s'excuser mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait en six ans ? Pourquoi elle après quelques paroles devrait s'excuser alors que lui ne l'a jamais fait ?

Draco : Je voudrais qu'on fasse un pacte pour cette année, toi et moi, t'es d'accord ?

Hermione : Explique moi en quoi consiste ce pacte et après je verrais.

Draco avala une grande bouffée d'air. Comme ci ce qu'il allait dire nécessitait la plus grande concentration. Il avait la face tourné vers la fenêtre et il était dos à Hermione qui était pas très loin de la sortit. Il reprit une bouffée d'air et se retourna. Il l'a regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Elle ne bougeait, ni lui. Elle repensait au baiser qu'elle avait échanger avec lui. Son gout de menthe restait dans sa bouche. Draco aussi repensait au baiser qu'elle lui avait donnée. Il avait été si doux, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un bisous de la sorte. Il la regardait et ils ne parlèrent pas.

Hermione : Alors ce pacte ?

Draco était en train de l'admirer. Elle était si belle, si ...parfaite comme il l'avait l'idée la femme de sa vie quand il était gosse. Il n'avait pas entendu la question d'Hermione et il continuait de la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient si beau, couleur noisette, la forme en amande, avec ce léger maquillage ! Hermione alors, leva sa main et l'agita devant les yeux de Draco.

Hermione : Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Le pacte, tu te souviens ?

Draco : Ouais le pacte ! Alors comme on est les préfets-en-chefs et qu'on devra partager une salle commune, je ne traiterai plus de l'année et tu m'aides à bien travailler, ok ?

Hermione(surprise): Pourquoi tu veux avoir d'excellente note ?

Draco : C'est pas ton problème. Alors ok pour le pacte ?

Hermione : Ouais, ok tu me traites pas et je t'aide mais il faudra aussi que tu traites plus Harry et Ron...et Ginny et les petits!

Draco : Ah non chuis désolé mais là c'est trop, je pourrais pas résister. T'imagines Potter tombe de son balai ! Je pourrais jamais me retenir et puis les autres se rendront compte de notre contrat !

Hermione : Ok pour Harry mais les autres?

Draco : Chuis désolé, vraiment je pourrais jamais me retenir !

Hermione réfléchissait. C'est vrai que s'il ne traitait plus les autres ça deviendra soupconeux.

Hermione : Un dernier truc, en dehors de la salle commune, tu ne m'adresses même pas la parole sauf si un prof te le demande, ok ?

Draco : Pas de problème ! Tu veux bien t'asseoir maintenant ?

Hermione s'assit et là ils commencèrent à discuter des cours et des projets de cariière de Draco puis après de la pluie et du beau temps, de Quiddicht ( au grand étonnement d'Hermione) puis petit à petit la discution s'orienta sur l'enfance d'Hermione. Au début, elle n'osait pas tellement se dévoiler parce qu'a part Ginny personne était au courant de son histoire mais enfin Hermione commença à avoir confiance en Draco, à son grand étonnement.

Hermione : J'ai grandi à Londres parce que mes parents ont un cabinet de chirrurgien dentiste.

Draco : C'est quoi ça ?

Hermione : C'est un métier dans lequel les(cherchant ses mots) guérisseurs sont spécialisé dans la dentition.

Elle parla de son école avant de rentrer à Poudlard, de ses amis d'avant, de ses relations avec ses gens là aujourd'hui. Jamais auparavant elle avait imaginer qu'un monde magique pouvait exister. En fait, selon ses parents elle n'avait jamais cru aux soricères et aux trolls. Elle lui parla aussi de ses parents et de son petit frère. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était mort-né, il avait une maladie que les medecins n'avaient pas remarqué. Ses organes génitaux étaient trop petit. Après quoi sa mère fit une dépression et son père maigrissait de jour en jour. Ils sont redevus gai seulement après le mariage de sa cousine. Draco écoutait et il semblait avide de savoir. Quand Hermione finit son long récit, elle demanda à Draco de parler de lui. Au début, il ne voulait pas tellement en parler mais, il accepta finalement car Hermione venait de lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté son enfance à personne. Il lui raconta tout. Sauf, quelques détails de sa vie privé.

Draco : Je suis né dans le manoir de mon père. Ma mère ne voulait pas aller à l'hopital. Elle disait que personne d'autre que sa mère ne saurait faire ça comme avant, quand il n'y avait pas de sang-mêlé dans l'hôpital. J'ai grandi dans la maison de ma grand-mère jusqu'a l'âge de huit ans. C'est elle qui ma enseigné les critères de sang-pur ! Elle est morte quand je suis rentré à Poudlard d'un cancer de la gorge. C'était la mère de mon père. Après sa mort, son père était très distant avec nous, encore plus que d'habitude. Ma mère ne disait rien parce qu'elle savait que s'il se défoulait elle risquait gros. Chaque soir, quand il rentrait de son travail ma mère était au petit soin pour elle. Il aimait bien ça. Après quelque mois tout redevint dans l'ordre. Dans l'ensemble, j'ai été plutôt bien gâté. J'avais tous ce que je voulais, mais quand je faisait une erreur, mon père me punissait assez sévèrement. (Il garda le silence pendant une minute, dans laquelle il se rapelait les cordes se trouvant dans le grenier au manoir de son père. Il les utilisait pour attacher Draco, et pratiquait le sortilège de Doloris.)

Hermione avait assez bien compris pourquoi il gardait le silence et elle ne préféra rien demander, de peur que ça fasse resurgir des mauvais moments. Elle était assez mal à l'aise, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un homme puisse maltraité la chaire de sa chaire. Draco repris son récit et quand il finit, il semblait avoir fais revenir des anciens démons. Il fixait le chateau. Quelquepart en lui, il espèrait que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher, mais une autre partie de lui voulait rester avec elle, ici pour l'éternité. Pourquoi avait-il eut une enfance comme celle-ci ? Il aurait préférer l'enfance d'Hermione. Il aurait bien voulu vivre dans un monde sans magie ! Ils commencèrent à parler de la vie sans magie, des appareils ménager, des téléphones, des ordinateurs, de voiture. Il semblait à Hermione que Draco était intrigué par la vie sans magie. Il n'avait jamais vécu sans magie. Tout était fait pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas. Ils riairent beaucoup et ils n'avaient pas remarqué de le professeur Dumbledore était devant eux, le visage souriant, les mains croisées, adossé contre la porte, les regardant. Ils ne remarquèrent sa présence qu'une bonne dixaine de minutes plus tard. Hermione s'était levé et elle essayait de contenir un fou rire car Draco venait de lui dire une assez bonne blague sur les résultats d'un de ses sorts. Son elfe de maison avait été transformé, il avait les yeux d'un chien, les oreilles d'un éléphant, le museau d'un cheval, la tête d'un singe, et le corps d'un scroutt à pétard. Hermione avait au début gardé son sérieux mais quand il lui avait fait le son qu'il produisait Hermione éclata de rire en se pliant en deux.

Hermione : Désolée professeur de vous êtes dérangé jusqu'ici et il ne fallait pas... et ...

Et là, Hermione explosa de rire de plus belle. Draco, qui essayait de se cacher derière elle, riait aussi mais il faisait tout pour que le professeur Dumbledore ne l'entende pas.

Dumbledore : Je vois que vous êtes bien amusé ! C'est bien ! Mais il faut que vous rentrer au chateau. Nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de souci pour vous !

Hermione ria encore plus fort et Draco était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit une tomate. Il était plié en deux et il se mordait le poing. Le professeur, les voyant rire, commença à rire aussi. Il leur demanda de prendre leurs affaires et de descendre du train, où attendait une voiture tiré par un sombral. Hermione et Draco sortirent du train, en pleurant de rire et ils montèrent dans la voiture en riant de plus en plus. Sur la route mennant au chateau, Hermione avait fait une remarque qui la gêna quelque peu. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Draco explosa encore plus de rire et le professeur Dumbledore dit aux sombrals d'accélérer un peu l'allure. Enfin quand Hermione posa le pied à terre, devant le porche du chateau, elle vit, Ron et Harry courirent vers elle. Toute envie de faire pipi avait disparu quand elle aperçu Harry.

Ron : Tu n'as rien Hermione ? S'il t'as fait le moindre mal, il me le paiera très cher !

Hermione : Non, ne t'inquiète pas Ron, il ne c'est rien passé, entre Dr...Malefoy et moi.

Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Hermione tourna la tête et regarda ailleur. Le baiser alla se poster sur sa joue. Draco qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène explosa de rire. Elle marcha ensuite vers le professeur Dumbledore mais monta dans la voiture et y prit sa valise. Elle monta les marches du perron et quand elle entra dans le chateau, elle vit le professeur McGonagall courir à toutes vitesse vers elle.

McGonagall : Ah ! Mon dieu ! Miss Granger ! ...( reprenant son souffle) J'ai cru qu'il vous était arriver malheur ! Heureusement, tout va bien !

Elle avait une main sur sa poitrine se gonfllant sous l'effort qu'elle vennait de faire. Rogue, s'avança d'un pas rapide en direction de Draco.

Rogue : Eh ! Bien voilà, tout est entrer en ordre. Je croyais que je vous avais perdu, Draco...

Ron : Ca n'aurait déranger personne !

Rogue (reprenant son récit comme ci rien ne c'était passé ): ... Et maintenant vient avec moi, nous allons voir les détails dans mon bureau.

McGonagall : Je vous attendrais samedi matin, dans mon bureau à 8H30 présice !

Hermione : Bien sûr professeur McGonagall.

En montant les escaliers avec Ron, Harry et le professeur de la maison, elle risqua un regard à Draco. Celui-ci aussi la regardait et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle lui dit, en articulant, sans que le moindre son ne sort de sa bouche, " Dans la salle des préfets dans dix minutes !" Draco, comprit et lui sourit en acquiéçant de la tête. Hermione entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondore suivit de près par Harry et Ron. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait une histoire à régler mais Harry lui demanda où elle allait.

Harry : Tu va où ?

Hermione : Quelque part !

Harry : Mais dis le moi !

Hermione : JE VAIS AUX TOILETTES ! T'es content maintenant ?

Harry : Mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état comme ça! Qu'est-ce qui cloche?

Hermione : Ce qui cloche ? ce qui cloche c'est toi Harry ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne t'aime pas comme une petite amie mais comme une amie tout court! Je n'ai jamais voulu sortit avec toi ! Et toi tu me demande ce qui cloche ? C'est fini, Harry. FI-NI.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait parler comme ça à Harry. Elle marcha très vite dans les couloirs mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Rusard l'avait vu.

Rusard : Eh toi là ! Où compte tu aller ?

Hermione se retourna et vit rusard avec sa chatte à ses pieds. Elle l'avait complètement oublier.

Hermione : Je vais à la salle des préfet-en-chef ! Cela vous dérange peut-être ?

Rusard ne sut quoi répondre et il tourna les talons et parti dans le sens oposé du couloir. Hermione marcha en direction du septième étage. Elle entra dans la chambre des préfets et elle y vit Draco alonger sur le canapé devant la cheminée, donnant à la gauche de la porte de l'entré. La salle était peinte de blanc avec des tableaux, plus représantant des équipes de Quiddicht qu'autre chose. Il y avait un bureau faisant l'angle du mur opposé à la porte de l'entré avec deux chaises, dans le coin gauche de la pièce se trouvait une porte et dans le coin droit tout près d'Hermione se trouvait une autre porte. Draco se leva en la voyant entré dans la pièce.

Draco : Ah, je t'attendais depuis cinq minutes. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hermione pleurant à chaude larmes : Non, je viens de quitter Harry...

Draco : Mais c'est pas ça que tu voulais ?

Hermione : Si, si, mais... il y a autre chose. Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte !

Draco : C'est quoi ?

Hermione : C'est que j'ai oublier mon chat dans le train !

Draco : Quoi ?

Et il explosa de rire ! Hermione aussi ria très fort mais au fond d'elle même elle sentait que quelque chose changeait. Ensuite en reprennant ses esprit Hermione lui posa une question.

Hermione : Comment as-tu fais pour partir du bureau de Rogue ?

Draco : Je lui ai dit que j'étais fatigué.

Hermione : Et il t'a cru ?

Draco : Si je suis ici c'est qu'il m'a cru non ?

Hermione lui tapota l'épaule gauche comme un ami ferait avec un autre quand il sortait une méchante vanne. Draco sembla assez surpris car c'était la pemière fois qu'une personne faisait ce genre de geste sur lui. Il éprouva un grand sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui sourit mais d'un vrai sourire sortant du coeur. Hermione comprit ce sourire et elle aussi lui en fit un.

Alors ce 2eme chapitre ??? Il vous a plus ? Oui ou non ? Bas je n'attends que vos rewieus pour vous mettre la suite !

Bises §evo !


	3. prise de tête

3e chapitre : Prise de tête

Quand Hermione se réveilla, il était plus de six heure. Elle était encore toute habillée, assise sur le canapé, ses jambes repliés vers elle, ses mains calées entre ses genoux et sa tête reposant sur celle de Draco. Lui était assit, les mains posés sur ses cuisses et sa tête sur celle d'Hermione. Lui aussi était tout habillé. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Draco et par de même elle le réveilla. Elle se leva et sans lui dire un mot sorti de la Salle Commune et entre dans sa chambre. Elle était très grande. Il y avait un lit deux places à baldaquin, des tables de chevets, une cheminée, un bureau, très grand avec une chaise, une grande bibliothèque, plusieurs commodes et une armoire avec des miroirs sur chaque porte. Les murs étaient tapissés aux couleurs de Gryffondore. Elle s'avanca jusqu'à sa valise et y sortit sa serviette, son peignoird, sa brosse à cheveux, à dents, son tube de dentifrice,son shampoo, enfin les truc qu'elle avait besoin. Quand elle sortit de sa douche, il était huit heure moins le quart. Elle sortit de sa chambre et elle vit la porte de la chambre de Draco ouverte avec lui allonger de tout son long sur son lit. Sa chambre était identique à celle d'Hermione sauf que les murs étaient au couleurs de Serpentard. Elle s'avanca un sourire aux lèvres, entra dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et claqua la porte très fort pour réveiller Draco. Pour seul résultat, il poussa un ronflement et tourna sa tête. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire mais soudain une idée s'illumina dans sa tête. Elle marcha, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, monta sur le lit, en ayant bien prit le sion d'enlever ses chaussures. Tout d'un coup, elle commenca à sautter et à crier à tue-tête :

SERPENTARD, GROS TAS DE CAFFARDS, SERPENTARD, GROS TAS DE CAFFARDS 

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et en la voyant toujours sautter, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé, il la plaqua sur le lit. Elle fut totalement surprise. Elle le poussa et descendit du lit toujours en riant.

Hermione : J'ai claquée la porte mais tu t'es pas réveillé alors j'ai changer de plan. Il était bien mon slogant non ? Serpentars gros tas de cafards ? Je viens juste de le trouver !

Draco : En fait, je me suis réveiller quand t'as claqué la porte et je me suis dis voyons voir se qu'elle va faire !

Hermione : Ouais c'est ça ouais ! Il faut que tu te bouges, il est huit heure moin cinq et faut arriver à l'heure à la Grande Salle.

Draco : Pourquoi ?

Hermione : D'une on est préfet-en-chef, et de deux on dois aider pour distribuer les emplois du temps !

Draco : Tu veux pas le faire pour moi ?

Hermione :Mais bien sur !

Elle attrapa un oreiller et le balança à la figure du jeune homme. Il le reçu et il éclata de rire. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre il prit ses vêtements et les objets qu'il avait besoin et entra dans la salle de bain. Il arriva au lavabo et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Toi tu va mal en ce moment mon gars. Tu t'entends bien avec un sang-de-bourbe ! ( après avoir éclabousser son visage d'eau) faut que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! 

Hermione descendait les marches des escaliers et elle souriait à tous le monde. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea comme à son habitude près d'Harry et de Ron. Elle avait complètement oublié la mésaventure d'hier soir. Elle s'assit donc en face de Ron, qui la regardait avec de gros yeux. Elle lui dit bonjour, et Ron jeta un regard à Harry regardant son bol de céréales, et là, là seulement Hermione se souvint de l'histoire d'hier soir. Elle rougit très vite et quand elle regarda Ron, elle ne vit que ses cheveux. Il était en train d'avaler son assiette de bacon. Elle regarda alors Harry.

Hermione : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour hier. J'étais assez énerver contre ce Malfoy !

Harry murmurra un vague c'est pas grave.

Hermione : Par contre je suis désolée de te le dire mais c'est vrai en ce qui concerne mes sentiments pour toi.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide. Elle se servit quelque taots. Harry lui ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais enfin il se leva d'un bond en faisant sursauter Neville à côté de lui, et parti de la grande salle, en se diant que c'était sa faute à ELLE et pas à lui.

Hermione le regarda se lever et sortir de la Grande Salle, un grand sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle regarda Ron.

Ron : Hier, tu nous as bien étonnés Hermione. Harry était éffondré quand tu lui as dit ... ce que tu lui as dis.

Hermione avala son repas en un éclair. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle quand Draco entrait. Il ne lui sourit pas, comme ils l'avaient convenu et accelera le pas vers sa table. Hermione alla à son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais durant toute la matinée ses pensées étaient fixés sur Draco. Elle repensait à la scène dans le train où elle l'embrasse. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en repensant à lui et d'un coup elle se donna une énorme gifle qui résonna dans la salle de cours d'arithmancie. Le professeur à son bureau, leva la tête et remarqua la joue en feu d'Hermione.

Le prof : Quelque chose ne va pas miss Granger ?

Hermione : Non ça ne va pas, je perds la tête.

Elle avait murmurer ces quelques mots et le professeur ne l'entendit pas. Il lui reposa la question et elle répondit quelle avait oublier de faire quelque chose. Le professeur acquièça en signe d'approbation ( il l'a cru quoi!) et retourna à ses affaires.

Draco, luin était dans la salle commune des préfet-en-chef. Il était assis sur le canapé, les yeu perdu dans le vague. Il voyait petit à petit le visage d'Hermione se dessiner dans sa tête. Il la revoyait rire, lui tapoter l'épaule. Il repensa au baiser d'Hermione, il passa un doigt sur sa bouche et d'un coup il se donna une énorme gifle. Sa joue faisait tache sur la couleur de sa peau blanche. Décidement cette fille était comme un poison. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se rafraichit le visage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il était midi et demi. L'heure de manger ! Il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les escalier. Arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, une personne lui marcha sur le pied. C'était Hermione mais Draco ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Draco : OH ! MAIS FAIS UN PEU ATTENTION MERDE ! TU SAIS QUI JE SUIS ? JE SUIS LE PREFET EN CHEF ! DIS MOI COMMENT TU T'APPELES !

Hermione : Je n'en voit pas l'intérêt Malefoy.

Draco : Ah c'est toi ...

Hermione : Oui c'est moi maintenant laisse moi passer j'ai faim moi !

Draco : N'abuse pas trop, les kilos ça se prend vite !

Quand Hermione entendit cela, de la haine monta en elle. Mais pourquoi était-elle comme cela depuis quelque jour ? Toujours à démarer au quart de tour ! Elle détourna les yeux et regarda Harry. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Harry : Dégage Malefoy.

Draco : SI j'ai pas envie Potter ! Que vas-tu me faire ? une cicatrice peut-être ? Pas en forme d'éclair alors mais plutôt en forme de...

Ron, qui était pas très loin d'Hermione, s'approcha de Draco et lui mit une superbe droite en pleine figure. Draco tomba à terre la main sur le nez sanglant.

Ron : En forme de fouine ?

Draco le regarda avec mépris et se relava avec peine. Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop occupés à se goinfrer pour venir l'aider à mettre en pièce ce fils de p... . Harry avait un sourire en coin et Hermione le regardait avec des yeux en larmes. Elle était en colère mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Draco regarda une dernière fois Harry, Hermione et Ron et partit à l'infirmerie. Hermione enlaça Harry et se mit à pleurer comme une madelaine. Harry, étonné, l'accueillit dans ses bras et lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Il regarda Ron et il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mais en articulant juste. Il haussa des épaules et fit non de la tête. Harry demanda alors pourquoi elle pleurait.

Hermione : Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne sais pas...

Elle arrêta de pleurer et alla dans les toilettes des filles. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait jamais personne. Même Mimi Geignarde était parti. Elle alla devant le miroir. Elle regardait son reflet dans la glace, elle se voyait, les yeux gonflés et tous rouges, les cheveux toujours dans un état horrible. Machinalement, elle sortit de son sac son peigne, elle le porta à ses cheveux et essaya de les coiffer. Elle faisait toujours les même gestes. Monter, descendre, monter, descendre... Elle regarda une dernière fois son visage dans le miroir et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Ron et Harry était présent derrière elle. Elle était dos à eux, elle ne voulait pas les regarder en face. Elle ne voulait plus jamais les regarder en face. Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, à contre-coeur, elle se retourna et fit face à eux. Elle regardait attentivement, tous les détails, des chaussures de Ron.

Ron : Vient le cours de potions va commencer.

Hermione: Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas y voir ce...

Ron : Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne viendra pas. Apparement, Rogue lui a donné la permission de rester coucher. Le capitaine doit se reposer ! Quel idiot celui-là.

Hermione prit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et sortit des toilettes avec Ron et Harry qui lui tenait une cuisse de poulet avec un sandwicht. Elle les mangea sur le chemin menant au cachot escorter par ses deux amis. Ils étaient à peine entrer dans la salle, que Rogue claqua la porte avec furreur et un silence de mort envahit la salle. Il balailla du regard la salle et s'arrêta quelque secondes sur Hermione. Il la fixa avec un regard plein de haine et de mépris. Elle baissa les yeux sur son cahier. Rogue s'avança jusqu'a son bureau et s'assit. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le tableau noir ébène. Des mots s'y inscrivire.

Rogue : Bien, vous voyer votre nouvelle potion à préparer. La potion de jeunesse. Vous avez un cycle de lune pour préparation. Je ne veux aucune mauvaise préparation. Le premier que je vois avec un liquide rose, il sera de suite renvoyer de cours en me disant pourquoi il a fait des fautes et bien entendu aura un magnifique T inscrit comme première note. Bien allez-y.

Il avait parler de sa voix la plus onctueuse et la plus froide. Il regarda les élèves faire leurs travail et il regarda plus précisement Hermione, Ron et Harry. Dès que Ron ou Harry disait un mot, Rogue se levait et leur disait gentillement de la fermer. Hermione ne parla pas pendant la première heure, trop occupé à écrire les instructions et à les recopier. Pendant la seconde, elle demanda à Harry de lui passer son livre et Rogue n'ayant rien perdu des yeux, se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la table où se tenait les trois amis.

Rogue : Puis-je savoir quelle était votre question miss Granger ?

Tout les élèves présents dans la salle regardèrent Rogue et Hermione. Elle n'avait pas parler ou alors si mais très doucement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit son reflet. Elle regarda alors sur l'épaule de Rogue.

Rogue : Je vous ai poser une question et regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Harry énervé : Elle n'a rien dit !

Rogue : Vous ne vous appelez pas Miss Granger ? Cette question était posé à elle et non pas à vous !

Hermione : Je n'ai rien dit professeur.

Rogue qui regardait Harry avec envie de l'étrangler, lacha son regard et il alla se poster sur Hermione. Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller.

Rogue : Bien, alors pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vos lèvres ont remué il y a quelque minutes ?

Hermione le regarda avec beaucoup de surprise. Elle savait que quelqu'un l'observait dans la classe mais elle ne savait pas que c'était lui !

Hermione : Je vous demande pardon ?

Rogue : Vous avez très bien compris ma question !Ou alors les gens comme vous n'ont peut-être pas le niveau nécessaire d'intelligence pour comprendre l'anglais !

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'était les gens comme elle. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait de remarque sur ça et aujourd'hui il l'avait fait alors qu'elle était triste et impuissante.Rogue sourit et se redressa. Harry en entendant sa phrase se leva d'un bond et Ron aussi. Les élèves dans la salle pourssèrent un murmure d'horreur et de consternation.

Harry : MAIS C'EST SUR, ÊTRE MANGEMORT CE N'EST RIEN, MAIS QUAND ON DESCEND DE MOLDU ALORS LA C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE !

Ron : ESPECE DE FUMIER, VOUS ETES PROFESSEUR, ENFIN PRESQUE VOUS N AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE PARLER AINSI !

Rogue avec sa voix mielleuse : Deux cents points de moins pour Gryffondore. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas en perdre plus asseyez-vous !

Les Gryffondores présents crièrent au scandale et Rogue se retourna pour les voir, et ils se turent tous à l'instant même. Harry et Ron n'avait pas bouger et Hermione continuait de fixer son chaudron. Il se retourna et les vit encore debout. Un sourire au coin des lèvres il allait dire quelque chose mais Hermione attrapa les gars par leur manches et leurs dit de s'asseoir.

Rogue : Sage decision, Miss Granger. Je vois que vous avez le niveau nécessaire. Bon vous viendrez dans mon bureau juste après le cours. Bien entendu vos amis pourront disposer.

Rogue se retourna et alla à son bureau, en s'asseyant il fixa Hermione. Il la voyait regarder son chaudron, les larmes aux yeux. Ron passa son bras sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule en pleurant. Rogue avait un sourire en coin voyant cette scène. Harry qui observait d'un oeil Rogue et de l'autre Hermione, se leva d'un bond. Il s'avança jusqu'a son bureau et tapa du poing sur la table. Rogue qui ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, sursautta. En voyant Harry trembler de furreur, il souria mais en laissant voir ses dents jaunes. Harry alors attrapa sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Rogue. Rogue ne bougea même pas. Il souriait toujours.

Rogue avec sa voix mielleuse : Veuillez baisser votre baguette, M.Potter.

Harry : Retirez ce que vous venez de dire !

Rogue : Ce n'est pas à un élève à me donnez des ordres ! Maintenant retourner à votre place et je crois que 50 points de moins pour Gryffondore ne sera pas incongru.

Hermione se leva et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Rogue la regarda avec de gros yeux Harry aussi.

Rogue : Retournez à votre place !

Hermione : Non, vous avez voulu que je vienne après le cours à votre bureau, me voici.

Rogue : Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? La cloche n'a pas encore sonner !

Hermione : Si, cela fait 5 minutes.

Rogue : Vous plaisentez j'espère ?

Hermione : J'en ai l'air ?

Rogue : Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Bon maintenant dégagez Potter !

Harry regarda Hermione. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui dit que rien ne lui arriverait ( dans le creu de l'oreille). Il lui prit le bras et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Rogue les regardait avec mépris. Harry sortit du cachot et Rogue regarda attentivement Hermione.

Rogue : Vous avez fait quelque chose que je ne vous pardonnerez pas ! Vous vous êtes permis de frapper un de mes élèves. Et cet élève est le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Bien entendu vous pouvez être sur que cette année sera d'une extrème difficulté ! Et je crois que ...

Une voix sévère et dure : Oui professeur ?

Rogue surpris : Professeur McGonagall ? Que faites-vous ici ?

McGonagall : Plusieurs élèves ayant participer à votre cours son venu me voir et mon expliquer votre...euh comportement ! Veuillez présentez immédiatement vos excuses à mon élève !

Rogue encore plus surpris : Mais je ne comprend pas...

Hermione : Laissez tomber Mme.McGonagall !

McGonagall : Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber ! J'ai horreur de votre... de votre... comportement ! Si vous continuez ainsi je serais dans l'obligation de faire un rapport au professeur Dumbledore !

Rogue : Mais voyons je ne faisais cela que pour tester la capacité mentale de Miss Granger !

McGonagall : Vous insinuez peut-être qu'elle est arriérée mentale ?

Rogue : Mais euh...non enfin professeur avez vous reçu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore au sujet de l'ordre ?

McGonagall : Bien sur c'est moi qui les aient écrites ! Mais je ne vous permettrais pas d'insulter un de mes élèves, veuillez donc présentez vos excuses !

Rogue : Très bien, veuillez me pardonnez Miss Granger ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau j'ai à parler avec Mme.McGonagall.

Hermione croisa le professeur de métamorphose juste devant la table de Lanvande et Parvaty, et elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelque jours elle était beaucoup plus sensible à ses sentiments et elle les vivait dès qu'elles vennaient. Elle sortit dans le couloir. Il y avait Harry et Ron qui la regardait. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa trainer le long et s'assit à terre. Ses genoux remonter à sa tête et la tête entre les mains. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi tant d'émotions en si peu de jours ? Ron vient à côté d'elle et la souleva. Il essuya les quelque larmes restantes et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et ensemble avec Harry, ils quittèrent les sous-sols du chateau. Draco caché derrière une statut n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il abandonna sa cachette et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter à sa chambre. Il monta les marches, à n'en plus finir ces marches... il monte, monte, monte et là devant le tableau donnant sur la salle commune des préfet-en-chef, il voit Harry et Ron tennant Hermione par le bras. Elle s'engoufra dans le petit tunel, et elle disparut après avoir donner un bisou à chacun de ses amis. Draco s'avança jusqu'au tableau quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il se retourna et vit Harry, Ron et Ginny. C'était Giny qui avait hurler son nom. Les trois s'avancèrent vers Draco d'une manière menaçante. Ils se postèrent juste devant lui. Ron pointa un doigt accusateur vers Draco et dit.

Ron : Si je vois qu'Hermione va mal ou quelle a pleurer, je te ferais bouffer ton nez, compris ?

Draco : Ce n'est pas à un Weasley de me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Maintenant barrez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Ginny : Tu vas bien m'écouter Malefoy ! Je ne permetrais pas que tu touches rien qu'un cheveux d'Hermione, même s'il est tombé par terre, et si je vois, comme la dit Ron, quelle va mal, je t'écrase ta tête de fouine, tu m'as bien comprise j'espère ?

Draco : Oh ! Mon dieu, j'ai peur, sauve moi de ces démons !

Harry : Ouais vaudrais mieu que t'es peur parce que t'es sur que je te raterais pas cette année !

Draco : Mais je croyais que Granger t'avais laisser ?

Harry : Comment tu le sais ?

Draco : Ah ça les ragots tu peux pas en rater une dans ce chateau ! Cassez-vous !

Harry : Tu peux être sur que je saurais tout ce que tu as fait!

Harry, Ginny et Ron descendirent les escaliers en marmonant pour eux des trucs. Draco les regarda sans aller et se retourna. Il était face au tableau. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison extactement cette bagarre avait explosé. Il entra dans la salle commune et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il entra alors dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête la première. Il ferma les yeux et il entendit alors quelque chose frapper à la porte. Il pensa que c'était son imagination mais ça refrappa une autre fois. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Hermione se tennait là, les veines éclatés dans les yeux, le visage tout rouge, les cheveux en bataille. Elle essuya une dernière larme.

Hermione : Bon tu viens.

Draco : Pourquoi ?

Hermione : Je croyais que tu voulais travailler cette année ?

Alors ce chap? Bien ou pas ? Bas écouter jespère que ça vous a plut, mais attention, pour le 4 surprise en perspective ! ( je sais même pas ce que c des perpectives ! lol)( c pas vrai je sais ce que c'est !!!!)

Bises §evo !


	4. nu sous la douche

**_Hello toi qui lit ces quelques lignes. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien mit comme chapitre avant mais je viens de me rendre compte que mon histoire original avait quelque peu dévier de son contexte la dernière fois donc j'ai repris absolument tout mes chapitres à partir du 4e pour avoir une autre histoire, mieux et moins tiré par les cheuveux. Je vais gardé les même idées que pour les autres chapitres pour ces nouveaux chapitres. En fait, on va dire que c'est un remix de mes anciens chapitres en mieux. Bon allez bonne lecture et dis moi ce que tu en penses..._**

**_Bises §evo ! _**

4e chapitre : Nu sous la douche

Draco la regarda comme ci elle venait de parler dans une langue encore inconnu. Elle avait croisée les bras et le regardait d'un air impatient.

Draco : Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi tu nous as fait cette scène t'a l'heure ?

Hermione : Tu veux travailler ou pas ? J'ai autre chose à faire !

Draco lança un " j'arrive", entra dans sa chambre et alla jusqu'à son bureau. Il tira le premier tiroir et en sortit un agenda, des plumes, un encrier et plusieurs parchemins vierge. Il les posa sur son bureau et ouvrit le second tiroir d'où il sortit ses bouquins. Il prit toutes ses affaires, sortit de sa chambre et alla s'installer à côté d'Hermione près du bureau. Il la regarda et il vit son regard perdu dans le vide, les yeux gonflés ; apparement elle avait pleuré toute la journée. Draco ne la comprennait pas trop. Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps d'hésitation, il lui posa une question.

Draco : Pourquoi t'as pleuré quand je t'ai dit... ce que je t'ai dit ?

Hermione, qui tournait les pages de son livre de métamorphose, leva sa tête et le regarda intensément. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait craquée, surement, elle croyait que tous étaient arranger entre elle et lui, même si pendant près de sept ans, ils n'avaient fait que de s'engueuler. Elle avait cru qu'enfin, pour sa dernière année tout allait changer mais non, rien ne change, la vie continue son voyage sans jamais s'arrêter.

Draco la regardait, elle fixait sa plume, les mains tremblantes. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il prit son bouquin et lui tapa sur son épaule trois fois ( on ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes ! ) Enfin, elle cligna des yeux, comme s'il elle venait juste de sortir d'un rêve. Elle le regarda comme s'il elle venait juste de remarquer sa présence.

Hermione : Je ne sais pas... bon maintenant on commence !

Draco, surpris, prit son livre et commença à lire sa leçon. Hermione le regardait faire. Chaque mouvement était brusque mais en même tant très sensuel. Lupin, Sirius, Harry tous des incompris comme elle...

Hermione : Je peux te poser une question ?

Draco : Oui bien sur.

Hermione : Comment as-tu réagi en apprenant que Harry était un de tes cousins éloignés ?

Draco la regarda comme-ci elle était une extra-terrestre. Hermione comprit qu'il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Draco : T' es sur de ce que tu avances ?

Hermione : Attends ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ? Tu l'as déjà vu ton arbre généalogique ?

Draco : bien sur que je l'ai vu. Mais Potter un de mes cousins ? Impossible on a aucune famille en commun...

Hermione : Si, vous avez quelqu'un en commun. Et d'assez connu.

Draco : De qui tu parles ?

La jeune femme le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il en avait pas la moindre idée, ce qui était assez étrange.

Hermione : Sirius Black.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait peur à se point là.

Draco : T'as pris des cours de comédies ?

Hermione : Non.

Draco : Eh bah t'es une bonne comédienne, tu devrais abandonné la magie pour te consacré à la comédie. Tu joues vraiment très bien...

Mais voyant qu'elle le regardait surpris, son expression changea radicalement. Il riait pendant quelques minutes déjà, mais son visage se figea complètement.

Draco : Tu te moques de moi ? Sirius Black n'a rien avoir avec ma famille. On est des sang-purs, lui est un sang...

Hermione : Pur aussi ! C'est le cousin de ta mère. Un cousin germain, donc ton cousin au deuxième degrés, mais comme Harry est concidéré comme son fils, il est ton cousin au troisième degrés.

Draco la regarda complètement abasourdi. Il ne voulait pas la croire. Et puis même si c'était vrai, il ferait comme ci de rien n'était. Il pourrait oublier cette phrase. L'effacer de sa mémoire, totalement.

Draco : T'en a d'autre comme ça à m'annoncer ? De la famille caché que je découvrirais grâce à toi?

Hermione : les Weasley.

Draco se leva complètement déphasé, entra dans sa chambre en prenant un soin particulier à claquer la porte. Hermione sourit, enfin elle s'était vengé de lui à cause de se qu'il lui avait dit pendant cette journée.

Le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude le réveil d'Hermione sonnait à sept heures précise. Prenant ses vêtements, elle entra dans la salle de bains.

De l'autre côté de la salle de bains, Draco se réveillait à cause d'un cauchemard où Harry venait lui dire qu'ils étaient des cousins et qu'ils s'entendaient tellement bien qu'il le considérait comme son frère et que Ron pensait la même chose de lui, son père l'encourageant d'un côté à aller chez Ron pour qu'ils puissent y vivrent tout les trois comme des frères. Ginny également, lui disait qu'elle le considérait comme son septième frère et même qu'elle avait plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Assis sur son lit, avec pour seul pyjama son caleçon gris-noir, il pensait à Potter et aux Weasley. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, jamais il n'aurait penser que ces idiots là, ces sang-mélês auraient pu être de sa famille. Son père qui ne cessait de lui répéter que sa famille était la seul qui restait totalement purs. Le beau blond regardait les vitraux de sa chambre filtrant les rayons du soleil, qui éclairaient à moitié la pièce. Durant la nuit, il était allé récupérer ses affaire laissés dans la salle commune et à quatre heures du matin il avait commencé à travailler sur ses devoirs donner par le professeur de potion.

Il prit ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bains. La tête encore dans le coltard, il enleva son caleçon et s'allongea dans la baignoire-piscine des préfet-en-chefs. L'eau chaude coulait en même temps que les sels de bains, des robinets or postés tout autour de la baignoire. Allongé, tranquille, posé comme Zeus en haut de l'olympe, Draco ferma les yeux oubliant complètement le cauchemard qu'il venait de faire. Hermione était encore sous la douche, lorsqu'elle aperçut que Draco était allongé dans la baignoire,elle hurla comme pas possible. Alerté par ce cri Draco, se leva cherchant la personne qui venait de crier, et on put voir tout son corp, absolument tout son corp. Un torse où chaque muscles étaient visible et tellement bien déssiné qu'on aurait dit les vieilles statuts repésentant les dieux grecques : des tablettes de chocolats qui font rêver toutes les filles sur terre, des pectoraux à en coupé le souffle, des bras tout aussi beau, et on peut le dire un petit Draco assez... exitant ( désolée je ne savais pas trop comment le dire ). Hermione n'avait qu'une seul envie c'était que Draco se tourne pour qu'elle puisse admiré ses fesses. Le corps d'Hermione était cachée par les vitres floues de la douche, on pouvait juste voir sa tête dépassé de la cabine de douche. Draco qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il était debout nu comme un vers dans la salle de bains cherchait toujours la personne qui venait de hurler. Visiblement il ne la voyait pas à cause de la buée qui avait envahit la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond comprit qu'Hermione se trouvait dans la cabine de douche et qu'il restait là debout comme un idiot à chercher quelqu'un dans cette pièce, aussitôt il s'assit dans la baignoire.

Draco : T'aurais pu me dire que tu étais là !

Hermione ne savait que répondre. Le corp qu'elle avait devant elle dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusque là. Autant dire que pour la première fois qu'elle voyait un jeune homme nu, elle n'était pas tombé sur le plus laid.

Draco : Remet toi de ce que tu viens de voir, parce que c'est bien la dernière fois que tu le verras. Maintenant ferme les yeux je vais sortir de la baignoire pour te laisser finir ta douche.

Hermione : Tu es galant maintenant ?

Draco : Je l'ai toujours été, mais maintenant je te le montre à toi. Après tout on a un pacte. Ferme bien les yeux.

Hermione : T'inquiète pas.

Draco : Si justement parce qu'avec les filles on ne sait jamais...

En passant devant la cabine de douche, le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione. D'ailleur ce qu'il vit ne le laissa pas indifférent. Essayant de cacher petit Draco au garde à vous, il passa le plus vite possible devant Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le voir.

Hermione sentit quelque chose passer devant elle, elle ouvrit un oeil pour voir ce que c'était, et comme elle l'avait prédis, elle trouva un magnifique fessiers (désolée pour l'expression ). Lorsque Draco ferma la porte, il se retrouva dans sa chambre vide, où le lit était encore défait. On entendait venant de la salle de bains, l'eau qui coulait.

De son côté la jeune femme se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bains pour la laisser à Draco.

Hermione : wouah ! Jamais vu ça de ma vie...

La préfete en chef sortit de la salle de bains dix minutes après ce petit incident. En fermant la porte de la salle de bains, la gryffondore sourit en repensant au corp de Draco. Elle s'approcha de la porte donnant sur la chambre du préfet en chef et frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier ouvrit la porte essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière.

Hermione : C'est bon je suis sorti de la salle de bains. Dès demain je fais un planning pour la salle de bains pour éviter ce genre d'accident.

Draco : Avoue que tu t'es rincée l'oeil ! Bon on oublie tout pour hier ?

Lui demanda le beau blond en tendant sa main droite vers Hermione, surprise de ce geste. Hermione lui tendit la sienne et sourit.

Hermione : On oublie tout. Je suis désolée pour le coup que t'as envoyé Ron.

Draco : Pas grave, mais maintenant si tu m'en veux pas je vais aller dans la salle de bains, je commence à me les peler !

Le serpentard ferma la porte voyant Hermione s'en aller. Elle entra dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac de cours, et lorsque le tableau donnant sur la salle commune se referma après elle, Hermione pensait vraiment que dans ces quelques pièces qui se trouvaient derrière elle, elle venait d'avoir un nouvel ami.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, Hermione n'entendit même pas la cloche qui venait de sonner. Elle restait assise sur le banc des Gryffondore dans la Grande Salle, le même toast dans la main depuis le début du repas. La jeune femme imagina les milles et unes façon de se servir de ce corps si parfait. Elle qui n'aimait pas trop les homme poilus était servie. Pas un poil sur le torse, pas l'ombre d'un, il avait des abdominaux si bien dessiné, elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela donnerait au toucher... Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était seul dans la Grande Salle encore à rêvasser. Elle se leva en trombe et couru comme une dingue pour aller à son premier cours de métamorphose de l'année.

_**Alors comment il est ? déjà mieux que l'ancien chapitre 4 ça c'est sur !Bon ba j'aimerais bien avoir toutes vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! **_

_**Tcho ! **_


	5. un très beau rêve

5e chapitre : Un très beau rêve...

La fin du mois de septembre se déroula sans grand incident grave. La seul chose à déplorer était qu'un élève de première année avait perdu ses moyens face au regard glaçant du professeur Rogue et avait donc renversé son chaudron sur la tête du professeur de potion avec le sortilège de lévitation. Ron était certes très heureux mais Neville le dépassait de loin et venait de se faire un nouvel ami de première année. Le mois d'octobre passait sous le vent et les chutes continuelles de pluies. Hermione donnait chaque soir des cours à Draco, puis sortait de la salle commune des préfet en chef pour aller dans la Grande Salle où Harry et Ron l'attendait pour le dîner. A la veille des vacances d'Halloween, le professeur Dumbledore prononça un discours pour fêter le début des vacances.

Dumbledore : ... Enfin voici les premières vacances de cette année scolaire ! Bien entendu bon nombre d'entre vous rentrerons chez eux demain matin, mais je tiens qu'en même à vous dire ceci. Dans ce chateau vous êtes en sécurité, mais dehors ce n'est pas pareille. Comme vous le savez, Le lord noir est revenu et je vous conjure de faire bien attention à vous. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre accident arrive à un de mes élèves comme il y a trois.

Le directeur de Poudlard faisait allusion à Cédric Diggory, c'était la première fois. Harry se sentit gêné car c'était de sa faute si Cédric était mort. C'est lui qui lui avait dit de prendre ensemble la coupe de feu... Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Harry car elle savait à quoi il pensait. Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura quelques mots dans le creu de son oreille.

Hermione : Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, tu le sais bien. Ne te culpabilise pas.

Voyant cette scène à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, Draco ressentit une sorte de jalousie tellement forte qu'il détourna les yeux pour ne pas hurler. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement.

Harry sourit à Hermione mais elle comprit que quoi qu'elle dise, Harry ne pourrait pas oublier cette nuit dans ce cimetière et que tout était de sa faute.

A la fin du discour du directeur de l'école, les élèves se levèrent pour rentrer dans leur chambre. Après quelques tours dans le château pour vérifier que personne ne traînait, Hermione rentra dans sa chambre. Elle était complètement exténuer. Elle arriva face au tableau gardant l'accès à la salle commune des préfets en chef, entra et découvra Draco à moitié nu faisant des pompes. Ce spectacle lui plaisait beaucoups car elle ne pouvait en détouner ses yeux. Le voir faisant ses exercices, transpirant. Draco remarqua qu'Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle et il continua comme si elle n'était pas là. Hermione finalement rentra dans sa chambre et attendit que Draco finisse ses exercices pour sortir de sa chambre et aller s'installer dans le canapé sous une couette face à la cheminée dans la salle commune. Elle était fatiguée mais en elle quelque chose l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil. Les flammes dansaient joyeusement dans la cheminée et Hermione lisait un classique de Hugo. Les heures défilaient, et la jeune femme continuait de lire son livre en savourant chaque page. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. La préfete en chef voulu entrer dans sa chambre mais elle recula devant le froid qui avait envahit sa chambre. La brunette traversa la salle de bains, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de son homologue. Elle le vit, sur son lit dormant tranquillement, s'approcha de lui, et s'installa dans ses bras, ses draps étaient imprégné du parfum du jeune homme. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras musclés, et la chaleur qui emmanait de son corps renforçait cette sensation de sécurité. Hermione n'osait plus bouger, elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle aurait voulu figer cette scène jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Finalement elle s'endormit très vite.

Un rayon de soleil vint réveiller Draco qui dormait si bien. Il regarda autour de lui rien n'avait changé. Le beau blond posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, regarda sur sa gauche ne vit personne, regarda à droite et vit une masse de cheveux poser sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Non c'est pas possible, il n'a pas couché avec elle, ce n'est pas possible ! Il regarda sous la couette, ils étaient tous les deux encore habillés. Donc ça va rien ne c'est passé ! pensa le beau blond. Hermione se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Bien entendu elle savait qu'elle était venu dormir avec Draco. La jeune femme tourna la tête et vit que Draco la regardait.

Hermione : Euh... Désolée d'être venu dans ton lit Draco mais hier j'ai pris un bouquin et je me suis posée sur le canapé dans la salle commune et quand j'ai voulu aller dormir, il faisait tellement froid que je me suis pas posée de question et je suis venu dans ta chambre...

Draco : Bonjour Hermione comment vas-tu ?

Hermione : Euh... Bien et toi ? t'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

Draco: Oui merci je vais bien, j'ai bien dormi et oui j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dis. Si ça me dérange que tu sois venu dans mon lit, et bien non. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Hermione lui sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle se rendormi aussitôt. Draco posa sa tête près de la sienne, et mit son bras autour du corps de la jeune femme qui se blottie dans les siens. Apparement , elle s'y sentait bien .Et c'est ainsi Draco se rendormi en bonne compagnie.

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours des onzes heures, Hermione et Draco se réveillèrent en même temps, toujours dans la même position. Après un sourire échangé, Hermione se leva et sortit de la chambre de Draco pour entrer dans la salle de bains. Ce dernier voyait la porte se fermer et repensait à la fois où il l'avait vu sous la douche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais là maintenant, tout de suite il avait envie de cette fille. Draco se leva, posa sa main sur la poignée de porte, la tourna lentement et finalement ouvrit totalement la porte. Il la voyait sous la douche, l'eau coulant sur son corps si beau, plaquant ses cheveux ébouriffés, il s'approcha de la cabine de douche, ouvrit la porte, passa ses mains autour de ses hanches. Lentement avec beaucoup de tendresse, Draco fit un massage dans le dos de la jeune femme en remontant de ses hanches jusqu'à la . Elle sentait deux mains rassemblant ses cheveux, faire un chignon. Les mains descendirent et allèrent masser la nuque, accompagné de langoureux baisers. Hermione frémissait sous ses tendres bisous. La jeune femme surprise de ce contact froid sur sa peau chaude, se retourna et vit Draco, à moitié nu, en caleçon noir, laissant apparaitre du "petit Draco". Les cheveux mouiller, les gouttes d'eau perlant sur son torse d'athlète, il avait tout d'un dieu grec ! Ses mains si froides descendaient avec douceur sur ses fesses. Elle sentait un désir encore inconnu monter en elle. Elle approcha son visage du sien, posa sa bouche sur celle de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement. Draco la plaqua contre le mur de la douche, appuyant par la même occasion sur un bouton qui fit que l'eau qui coulait de la paume de douche était maintenant parfumé à la vanille. Maintenant la jeune fille était complètement bloqué par le corps de son futur amant. Hermione passa sa main dans la chevelure de Draco tandis que l'autre enlevait son caleçon. La jeune brunette sentait le désir monter en elle à une vitesse fulgurente. Draco lentement, avec beaucoup de douceur prit le poignet d'Hermione le plaqua également contre le murs, près de son corps. Puis lentement, faisait glisser ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme, Draco lui attrapa les jambes, la porta à son niveau, Hermione enroula les hanches de Draco de ses jambes et elle enlaça le cou de Draco de ses bras mouillé. Elle avait toujours aimé le contact de sa peau mouillée avec une autre peau mouillée. La jeune femme embrassait toujours le jeune serpentard. Les mains de Draco étaient d'une douceur incomparable. Draco passa sa main dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, celle-ci décolla sa bouche de celle du blond...

Une voix : Allez Hermione ! Réveille toi ! Dépêche toi ! On doit être à huit heures dans la Grande Salle. Allez réveille-toi !

Draco secoua Hermione sans ménage. Elle était dans le lit du jeune homme, elle le regarda et lui qu'elle allait venir. Draco sortit de la chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le réveil, il était sept heures et demi.

Hermione : Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Dans la Grande Salle la moitié des élèves avaient leurs valises posées près d'eux. Hermione savait que c'était le départ pour rentrer à la maison. Elle partit rejoindre Ginny en compagnie de Dean, Harry, Ron, Neville et Seamus.

Hermione : Salut tout le monde. Dites moi , ça fait beaucoup de monde pour un samedi matin !

Ron : Normal, la moitié des élèves rentrent chez eux et leurs amis sont venus leurs dirent au revoir.

Hermione: J'avais remarqué merci !

Neville : Je vais rentrer chez moi et ma grand-mère ma dit qu'une surprise de taille m'y attendait et c'est pour ça que je rentre. Sinon j'avais prévu de rester ici pour réviser.

Seamus : Mes parents m'ont forcé à rentrer chez moi ...

Hermione n'écoutait pas leur conversation, elle se servit deux toasts avec un peu de confiture. Elle regarda les autres partir autour d'elle et vit qu'il ne restait plus que Ginny .

Ginny : Alors raconte !

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Ginny : Tu te moques de moi ? Ca va faire maintenant ( elle regarda sa montre) dix minutes que tu souris bêtement. Une bonne chose est arrivée ?

Hermione : Non. Du tout. C'est juste que j'ai fait un rêve complètement... délirant !

La préfete en chef raconta tout à Ginny en changeant un seul détail : Draco. Elle raconta que c'était un jeune homme sans intérêt. La rouquine la regardait avec envie et lui souriait.

Ginny : T'as bien de la chance ! Moi mes seuls rêves concernent ma famille. Vive le sexe ! (ironique)

La brunette regarda la porte d'entrée et vit Draco sortir en compagnie de Goyle et Crabbe portant leurs bagages car apparement ils rentraient chez eux. Hermione ne voulait pas que Draco s'en aille, elle voulait profité de ces vacances pour nouer de nouveaux liens avec le beau blond. Le ciel était nuageux ce matin malgré quelques rares apparitions du soleil. Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : remonté dans sa chambre sans que personne ne lui parle. Elle balança à Ginny qu'elle avait mal au ventre et monta le plus vite possible dans sa salle commune. Elle changea le mot de passe du tableau pour que personne ne puisse la déranger. La brunette s'allongea sur le canapé de la salle commune, ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose que ... Draco. Au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle se leva et vit que dans l'entrée de la salle commune se trouvait Draco souriant.

Draco : pourquoi as-tu changé le mot de passe ?

Hermione : Je ne voulais pas qu'on me dérange.

Draco : même pas moi ? Pourtant je croyais que je te faisais de l'effet ?

Hermione: Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Et tu me fais de l'effet ? C'est nouveau ça ?

Draco : Pourtant tu ne m'as pas lâcher ce matin quand j'ai voulu me lever et tu m'as même embrasser !

Hermione : mais bien sur ! Je te crois ! Tu peux me le prouver ?

Draco : Non mais pourquoi mentirais-je pour un truc comme ça ?

Hermione : Je ne sais pas. C'est les mecs quoi ! Je croyais que tu partais.

Draco : Ouais je devais y aller mais j'ai reçu un hiboux de ma mère me disant que je pouvais rester ici. Donc tu vas m'aider à augmenter en métamorphose, d'accord ?

Hermione : Si tu le mérites vraiment, oui. Mais maintenant je vais aller dans ma chambre pour dormir, je suis fatiguée.

Draco : Juste une question avant. Pourquoi t'es venu dormir dans mon lit cette nuit ?

Hermione : Pas la moindre idée !


End file.
